


A Golden Afternoon

by Celestriakle



Series: Chatplay Canon [6]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Two friends paint together.





	A Golden Afternoon

"Nngh... Ah!"  
  
At last, the lid of the last paint can gave way under Nitrine's efforts. "Phew, that was a tough one..." Setting the screwdriver aside, he stood and looked around at the three blank canvases around him. Tarp coated the floor, and cans of paint in as more colors than his hair dye lay atop them. No brushes were present, but he needed none: Deciding on a color, he knelt down and dipped the flats of his hands into the midnight blue paint, then pressed them onto the canvas furthest to the right. The tip of his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as his thoughts streamlined and he relinquished himself as a puppet for the Muses' wishes. He slowly dragged his hands down the canvas, but before he could slip too far into r-mode, a disturbance in the force caused him to whirl around as the door opened. A single glimpse of that unruly blond hair, and he knew. Launching himself at him, he joyfully cried, "Lucent~!"  
  
Lucent had no time to react; he grunted and stumbled back a step as Nitrine's full weight fell upon him, arms encircling him. It took him a moment to recover, but when he did, he returned the hug heartily, laughing a bit. "It's good to see you too."  
  
Nitrine giggled as he fell back onto his own two feet. "What brings you into--wait." His eyes widened a moment, focus gone. His gaze shot to where his hand rested against Lucent's arm, and he squeaked, pulling it back like an injured animal. Nevertheless, it was too late; the evidence was there: a blue smudge against the white cloth. Standing on his toes, he peered over Lucent's shoulder, who was looking at the stain on his sleeve, and squeaked again. Undeniably, two blue handprints decorated the back of his brother. Rocking back into his heels, he pleaded for forgiveness. "OhmygoshLucentI'msosososososorry! Can you forgive me?! Here, let's get you cleaned up." He grabbed onto Lucent's arm to pull him inside, then recoiled in horror. Flailing his hands, he choked on his words, unable to form anything that even resembled a coherent sentence.  
  
Lucent put his hands on Nitrine's shoulders. "Calm down. Take a deep breath." Nitrine met Lucent's steady gaze, inhaled deeply, and exhaled.  
  
"But what about--" Lucent put a finger over Nitrine's mouth.  
  
"No. Worry doesn't suit you." He smiled. "I've gotten tougher things out of my clothes than some paint stains." Hesitantly, Nitrine smiled, then stepped back to let Lucent in.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded and stepped inside, looking around, gaze lingering on the just-begun painting. "Fingerpainting? Can I join you?"  
  
Nitrine blinked, a little surprised, but nodded, gesturing to the paints scattered around. "Help yourself." Lucent nodded his thanks and swept his gaze over the paints, making a decision and dipping his claws in a can of black paint as he stepped to the leftmost canvas.  
  
Nitrine lingered a few moments, but the conversation seemed to have died. A bit hesitantly, Nitrine returned to his canvas and moved to apply the next stroke, but faltered, his previous inspiration gone. "Mm..." With a slight frown, he turned back to watch Lucent, who seemed to have a clear picture in his mind. One hand in black paint, one in red, every motion intentional, Nitrine began to see less the art being brought into creation and more of the sweeping movements that crafted it. Suddenly, inspiration struck. Rinsing his hands, he dipped his fingers in a few new paints and began again. Those handprints on Lucent's back... They looked like wings.  
  
Both boys fell into r-mode; the silence went unbroken for hours. Squares of golden light fell in through the windows as Nitrine putting finishing touches upon his painting. "Lucent... Did you have a reason for visiting? I never did get to ask."  
  
Lucent, unbeknownst to Nitrine, froze. A drop of paint fell from his claw to the floor. "I... was feeling lonely, and wanted some company." He kept his voice carefully neutral.  
  
Nitrine's eyes widened momentarily, surprised, as he stepped back to get a better view of his work. "So you visited me? But... You can visit anyone. They don't have any problem with you." _Unlike me._ The phrase hung unspoken between them.  
  
Lucent laughed, a bit harshly. "True enough, but... well..." His hand dropped to his side, and his voice quieted to a barely comprehensible murmur. "No one makes me feel like you do, Nitrine."  
  
Nitrine's breath caught in his chest, his hands rising to the same level, and he whirled around. "Wh- _What did you say?_ "  
  
Lucent turned too, holding up his hands. "No no no! It's not like that!" He fumbled awkwardly for words and gestured as he slowly stepped towards Nitrine. "It's just... When I'm with you... I don't have to worry. I can relax. You're always so happy and cheery and affectionate; I know you don't have any hidden motives. You're just so... pure, and open." He reached out, hesitated, and gently pulled Nitrine into his arms. "You're my favorite person."  
  
In such close quarters, Nitrine could feel the other's heart thumping against his own. "Ah..." He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, thinking better. "...Lucent..." The other maren stiffened; Nitrine saw how nervous he was. Pressing his cheek to the other's shoulder, he embraced him, smiling serenely. "Don't worry so much. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Lucent looked at him, disbelieving a moment, then smiled and laughed, full of nothing but relief. He looked back at Nitrine, then laughed again, picking up the other maren and spinning him around. He set him down and nuzzled his forehead to the other's, a contagious grin plastered on his face. "I love you~"  
  
Nitrine giggled and hugged Lucent one last time, his heart warmed at the sight of his usually reserved friend so expressively happy. "I'm happy you came~"  
  
He nodded his agreement, and added, "I'm about done with my painting... Do you want to do the last one together?"  
  
"I'd love to~"  
  
Lucent moved to step away, but stopped, looking down at his claws then at Nitrine. "I got paint all over you."  
  
Grinning cheerily, Nitrine waved it off as he turned to pick out a new color. "You're not the only one who knows how to get paint stains out of clothes~"  
  
Lucent just chuckled as he rinsed his claws and picked out some new colors himself. Together, they created something new between the bleeding heart and the golden-haired angel lost in the dark.


End file.
